Absolut Gehorsam Befehl
by Fvvn
Summary: Matt... yang menang taruhan. dan Mello... yang ditakdirkan menjadi 'anjing' sesaat. satu minggu penuh mereka 'bertarung'. side story from 'Random' chapter 6. warn: Sho-ai, semi-yaoi. MM.


**Absolut Gehorsam Befehl**

**Disclaimer © Tsugumi Ohba dan Takeshi Obata (TO-TO)**

**Standard Applied, sho-ai, semi yaoi, side story from 'Random' chapter 6**

**Rate T+**

**Friendship/Romance**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**Oneshot **

**Random Side Story **

**...**

**..**

**.**

"Membungkuk Mells,"

"Apa?"

"Kubilang membungkuk."

Mello mengorek telinganya yang dia pikir tersumbat kumpulan partikel debu sehingga perkataan Matt terasa aneh di pendengarannya namun ternyata, telinga Mello baik-baik saja.

Oke, mungkin Mello terlalu mendramatisir aksinya. Ia sedikit mengingkari kenyataan bahwa sebenarnya Mello dapat mendengar perintah Matt dengan jelas. Perintah yang menurutnya merepotkan, dan menjengkelkan. Meski Mello menampakkan wajah setengah hati atau wajah yang ogah-ogahan di depan sahabatnya, Matt tidak peduli. Bahkan Mello tidak bisa menolak titah absolut dari Matt, berhubung ia terikat sebuah kontrak oleh Matt yang notabene-nya pemenang dari permainan kecil mereka.

Sungguh, permainan yang kecil. Sebuah taruhan yang remeh, namun efeknya sangat besar dalam menjatuhkan harga diri Mello.

Jadi, beginilah kondisi Mello di hari minggu pagi. Di ruang makan Wammy, di depan seluruh anak-anak Wammy yang sedang menikmati sarapan mereka, Mello membungkuk seperti pelayan di hadapan tuan muda Matt yang duduk bersilang di kursi sambil menyesap susu kotaknya. Beberapa pandang mata menatap heran, sebagian takjub dengan Matt yang bisa membuat seorang anjing-galak Mello tunduk tak berdaya.

Mello ingin sekali meninju wajah kawannya, setelah kontrak jadi-pelayan-serba-bisa-Matt-selama-seminggu itu habis.

"Ahem. Ya, bagus, bagus." Matt mengusap pucuk kepala Mello yang menghadirkan tatapan sengit dari si pemilik kepala kuning.

"...Kau sudah puas?"

"O—ya! Ya tentu saja. Kau boleh duduk dan menikmati sarapanmu Mello—"

Matt melayangkan kalimatnya dengan nada ceria tak berdosa—_well_, Mello tak peduli dengan basa-basi asal ia bisa menikmati sarapannya cepat-cepat. Namun sayang, hidangan lezat di depan mata Mello jadi terasa memuakkan jika bocah berambut marun di sampingnya tidak berkoar lebih—

"Mell, perintah baru nih—"

Baru saja garpu menusuk tomat ceri di piringan salad Mello

"Suapin aku."

Dan Mello menoleh dengan mata melotot, seolah berkata apa-kau-tidak-bisa-menyisakan-sedetik-ketenangan-u ntukku-hei-_bastard_?

Matt nyengir, menepis segala aura kematian yang terpancar dari tatapan Mello.

"Mungkin aku salah dengar ya. Tadi kau bilang—suapin?"

Matt mengangguk pendek. Ia berkedip nakal sambil menunjuk mulutnya yang sudah menganga minta disuapi.

"Ya—kau mendengarnya dengan jelas kan. Suapi aku—"

"_Hell_, Matt!"

Mello menghantamkan ujung garpunya ke atas meja. Semakin banyak pasang mata yang memerhatikan mereka.

"Kau punya dua tangan yang berfungsi dengan baik, kenapa aku harus menyuapimu ha!"

"Karena kau kalah taruhan denganku, dan aku memberimu perintah begitu."

Telak.

Mello tidak bisa bantah-bantahan dengan Matt dalam kondisi yang kalah begini. Ia juga tidak mau menarik janjinya dan membuatnya terlihat lebih pecundang daripada yang sekarang ini.

"Rrgh..."

Mello mungkin menggerutu puas di dalam hatinya, tapi tangannya tetap bergerak melakukan segala hal yang Matt perintahkan.

"Buka mulutmu, bodoh."

"Huh, masa pelayan memperlakukan majikannya seperti itu. Kau tidak bisa bersikap lebih manis lagi apa?"

Ubun-ubun di kepala Mello panas.

"Oke, Mail Jeevas yang terhormat, saya akan menyuapi mulut anda. Bisakah anda bertindak tidak menjengkelkan disini?"

Matt menggembungkan pipinya—

"Puph—"

"JANGAN TERTAWA!"

"O—oke oke. Hahaha."

Matt membuka mulutnya, "Aaa~"

Dan Mello menyendok nasi di piring Matt, yang kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam mulut sahabatnya itu. Kegiatan ini dilakukan Mello secara berulang-ulang hingga nasi di piring Matt kosong.

Sementara itu, di sudut meja yang lain—

"Psst, mereka ngapain sih suap-suapan begitu?"

"Entahlah. Rasanya pemandangan seperti ini janggal sekali."

"Dan langka."

"Ya, langka."

"..."

"Menurutmu mereka gay?"

"HA? yang benar saja! Hahaha!"

Sebuah piring plastik berputar di udara dan menghantam meja anak laki-laki yang membicarakan Mello dan Matt. Semua yang ada di meja itu terkejut. Dan semakin terkejut saat mereka bersama-sama menatap Mello yang sedang menyorot dengan tatapan pembunuh.

"Grr..."

Awalnya mereka kecip, dihadapkan dengan wajah Mello yang nampak seperti kriminal. Namun entah, darimana asalnya keberanian itu muncul, salah satu anak laki-laki dari meja yang dilempari piring oleh Mello membuka suaranya dengan nada bercanda.

"Matamu kenapa menyipit begitu? Iritasi lagi, eh—?"

Mello sudah bersiap akan melempar gelas—yang kali ini beling—milik Matt, namun tindakan spontan itu keburu di cegah oleh Matt yang menangkap tangan Mello dengan sekali sentakan.

"Jangan Mells! Kau kenapa sih!"

"Kau tidak dengar mereka mengatakan apa? mereka membicarakan kita yang tidak-tidak Matt!"

Matt menghela napas.

"Biarkan sajalah. Kenapa kau peduli sekali sih. Toh, semua orang juga berpikir kita hanya bercanda."

"Tapi aku tetap kesal mendengarnya!"

Hiruk pikuk orang-orang di sekeliling ruang makan yang tadinya memperhatikan meja yang dilempari piring, kini berpindah haluan menyorot perkicauan Mello dan Matt yang mendadak panas tak terkontrol.

"Ya sudahlah! Kita tidak perlu menanggapinya juga—"

"ARGHH! Ini salahmu Matt!"

"Lho? Kenapa jadi salahku? Yang melempar piring itu kan kau!"

"Gara-gara kau mereka membicarakan kita, idiot! Kau senang sekali tenar dengan cara yang goblok ya? Oh—sungguh Matt, kau haus perhatian rupanya. Tak kusangka."

"Apa kau bilang!"

Matt menggebrak mejanya.

"Aku tidak haus perhatian ya! Aku bahkan tidak peduli dengan sekitar—mungkin kau yang haus perhatian Mells. Lihat caramu yang berteriak-teriak sanggup menarik perhatian orang-orang, huh!"

"MAAF, kau kira siapa yang pertama kali menarik perhatian dengan membuatku membungkuk seperti bulldog di depan anak-anak?"

"Lho—Apa urusannya dengan itu? Jangan mencari-cari masalah baru Mells! Itu diluar pembicaraan kita!"

"Itu jelas-jelas masuk ke dalam masalah kita, Matt! Gara-gara tugasmu yang mencolok—" Mello melotot dengan kekuatan penuh—penuh emosi dan dendam dan amarah—namun berhenti tatkala Matt yang persis sepuluh senti di depan wajahnya menyorotnya balik dengan mata yang tidak kalah tajam,

"Kau mau bilang apa Mells! Katakan saja SEKARANG!"

"—ARGH SUDAHLAH!"

Ia gebrak sekali mejanya dan pergi meninggalkan tempat makan. Matt yang ditinggal hanya terdiam sementara gunjingan tentang mereka semakin melebar.

Matt pergi kemudian.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-..-**

Matt tahu Mello pasti sedang mengurung dirinya di kamar dan ia yakin Mello takkan senang jika Matt ikut-ikutan datang kesana—tapi hei, kamar Mello sejujurnya adalah kamar Matt juga. Jadi kenapa ia harus merasa segan?

Matt menggelengkan kepalanya.

Ia tetap teguh pada pendiriannya yang merasa bahwa kemarahan Mello kali ini bukanlah kesalahannya. Setidaknya—tidak seutuhnya.

Huh. Dengan sekali dengusan, Matt membanting pintu kamarnya—sengaja membuka dengan cara yang mencolok agar Mello bisa merasakan kehadirannya. Tapi hei—Mello tidak beringsut sedikitpun dari kasurnya dan malah sibuk menghadap tembok sambil berkutat dengan kumpulan buku tebal yang sebagian berupa novel berat tentang kriminalitas.

'_Oke tak apa. aku tidak peduli kalau Mells mau bermain bisu'_

Matt menghempaskan pantatnya diatas ranjang dan mulai rebahan ketika PSP ditangannya kembali dinyalakan. Matt sudah sering menghadapi kondisi antis, jadi pertengkaran kampretnya dengan Mello yang cuma sekedar diam-diaman bukanlah masalah besar. Matt sudah sering diabaikan dan berkomunikasi dengan elektronik biasanya menjadi pelarian dan ia tidak ambil pusing karenanya.

Matt yakin ia dapat bertahan. ia punya banyak teman—dan istri berlayar.

Untuk apa menangisi perang kecilnya dengan Mello—yang notabenenya sering menyusahkannya dan bahkan menempatkannya pada posisi yang krusial. Atau mungkin yang sering merendahkannya dan memperlakukannya seperti pesuruh.

Matt kembali iritasi hanya dengan mengingat itu semua.

'_Masa bodo.' _

Ia berguling memunggungi Mello dan mulai berkonsentrasi penuh dengan layar PSP-nya yang berkedap-kedip.

—tapi gagal.

Aneh.

Matt merasa aneh.

Bahkan hingga beberapa hari kemudian, Matt semakin uring-uringan.

Emosinya gampang lepas—sekarang ia jadi mirip Mello kedua. Semua orang bertanya kenapa tapi Matt yang dihujani pertanyaan seperti itu justru menjadi semakin kesal.

"SUDAHLAH DIAM!"

Ia bahkan tak segan melempar PSPnya ke wajah orang yang membuatnya gatal—seolah-olah benda elektronik itu adalah sampah.

Kenapa? Padahal PSP adalah belahan jiwa Matt.

Matt sendiri tidak mengerti. Ia duduk di undakan anak tangga dan bertopang dagu disana. Satu dua helaan napas sesekali menjadi penghias wajah depresinya. Matt tidak ingin mengakuinya tapi—

Ia merasa kurang kalau Mello tidak ada disampingnya. Aneh.

Sudah enam hari berlalu, dan tidak ada satupun diantara mereka yang berinisiatif untuk mengakui kesalahannya dan meminta maaf. Baik pihak Matt atau Mello, keduanya terlalu gengsi untuk melakukannya.

Terlalu gengsi?

Matt memutar otaknya. Berpikir sesaat. Tidak mungkin Mello bisa menahan gengsinya selama itu.

Oke—Mello mungkin punya _pride_ yang tinggi dan Matt terlalu meremehkannya, tapi ia yang selama hayat selalu mandi, makan, cebok, berkelahi dan tidur bersama Mello, tentu paling tahu tabiat lelaki blondie itu diantara yang lainnya. Separah apapun mereka bertengkar, biasanya selalu Mello yang maju duluan untuk menyogok perasaan Matt dengan apapun—semisal kepingan CD game atau peranti lunak agar lelaki bergoggle itu mau memaafkannya.

Dan biasanya pula, Matt yang telah jatuh pada pelukan Mello selalu berakhir dengan kembali menjadi anjing pesuruhnya dan anehnya Matt tidak pernah merasa keberatan kecuali jika ia sampai pada titik dimana kejenuhan datang dan siklus berkelahi mereka kembali terulang.

Seketika ia teringat dengan jenis taruhan yang sempat terbentuk akibat perlombaan kecil yang melibatkan sosok mungil bagai hantu kecil—Near.

Dan—AH.

Matt bangkit dari duduknya dengan mata yang membelalak.

"Jangan-jangan ini motifnya!"

Matt berlari dengan wajah beringas dan mendobrak pintu kamarnya, dimana saat itu ia menemukan sosok Mello yang sedang berleha-leha sambil memainkan sesuatu yang sangat familiar di mata Matt.

"HEI!"

Yang dipanggil hanya melirik sepintas, lalu kembali bermain dengan PSP biru milik Matt. Tanpa babibu Matt loncat ke kasur Mello dan menarik PSP-nya dari tangan calon mafia itu.

"Ini punyaku! Siapa yang memberimu izin untuk bermain dengan mainanku?!"

"Turun dari kasurku. Kakimu mengotorinya."

Mello yang cuek hanya memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap tembok.

"MELLS!"

Sebuah decakan keluar dari mulut Mello. Terutama karena Matt berteriak kencang sambil mencengkeram kaus hitam panjang Mello.

"CK! Near yang memungut benda membosankan itu lalu memberikannya padaku karena kau tidak ada. Padahal aku sudah bilang padanya agar langsung memberikannya padamu berhubung kita sedang musuhan—"

Mello tersedak saat tiba-tiba tangan Matt menangkap pipinya dan menarik kepala pirang itu untuk mendekat—

Dan mata Mello semakin melebar saat tahu-tahu pemandangan selanjutnya yang ia lihat adalah—wajah tampan Matt yang amat sangat dekat—dengan kondisi dimana bibir mereka saling bertautan.

Dalam kata lain, ciuman disengaja.

"—!"

Mello yang refleksnya bagus, langsung berontak—namun tangan Matt yang mencengkeram tangan Mello dengan kuat, membuatnya tidak bisa bebas. Sungguh kuncian yang sempurna dari Matt.

"PUAH—"

Ciuman itu lepas.

"KAU SUDAH GILA YA? MAKSUDMU APA MATT—"

"Dasar sialan..." desis Matt dengan suara rendah.

Adrenalin Mello berpacu. Beraninya si ranking tiga ini mengumpat padanya.

"Jadi ini caramu Mells, licik juga."

Matt menjilat bibirnya, sambil ia tersenyum sinis—antara kagum dan sebal. Mello yang entah sedang berpura-pura bodoh atau memang tidak merencanakan apa-apa lantas menjerit—

"Apa maksudmu?! Lepas MATT!"

Mello kembali bergerak brutal, tapi Matt sudah mengantisipasinya dengan tali yang entah ia dapat dari mana dan mengikat kedua tangan Mello agar tidak bertindak menyebalkan saat ini. Dengan posisi dimana Matt duduk diatas tubuhnya, Mello benar-benar terjebak sperti pion yang tak bisa melangkah.

—skakmat.

"Huh, sengaja membuat alasan agar kita berkelahi begini supaya kau terbebas dari perjanjian kita."

Mello diam. Ia tahu arah pembicaraan ini kemana.

"Kau tahu kalau perjanjian hanya melibatkan waktu seminggu. Dan tidak ada peraturan spesifik lainnya hingga kau berencana memanfaatkan kelemahan ini agar dapat membuang waktu sebanyak enam hari."

"Heh."

"Untung saja aku bisa menyadarinya, Mells. kalau tidak bablaslah semua waktuku—"

Tiba-tiba seringai puas muncul di bibir pirang yang matanya sudah menajam mendengar penjelasan Matt.

"Heheheh. _As expected_, Matt—"

Hanya ada dahi yang berkerut meresponnya.

"—Kau menangkapku. Hebat. tapi waktumu sebentar lagi akan habis. Dan setelah ini, aku akan membalasmu dengan pukulan bertubi-tubi."

Mello tertawa puas. Ia sampai tidak menyadari tindakan Matt yang melepas goggle di kepalanya dan melemparnya kesembarang tempat.

_**CLANG**_

"Oh ya? Sebentar lagi—ya?" gumam Matt, "Tapi 'sebentar lagi' adalah waktu yang cukup bagiku untuk balas dendam, Mells."

"AP—"

Mello membelalak saat tahu-tahu Matt menjilat telinganya.

"Kh—"

ia menahan erangannya agar senyum di bibir Matt tidak menjadi semakin lebar.

"Oh ayolah—kau tidak manis kalau seperti itu Mells. Keluarkan saja semuanya."

"Cerewet!"

Mello membalas tatapan menggoda Matt dengan pandangan sepanas bara api.

"Persetannn! Kau sampai mempersiapkan tali segala dapat darimana ini?!"

Lagi-lagi tubuh Matt terpaksa harus bekerja keras menahan tubuh Mello yang kembali bergerak-gerak mencari kebebasan.

Tapi sia-sia saja Mells. Matt tidak selemah yang kau kira.

"Fufu. Bersiaplah menjalani perintahku Mells."

Sebiji keringat turun di pelipis Mello. Wajahnya mulai terbaca—'gawat'. Lebih-lebih saat Matt mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Mello dan menggigitnya dengan nafsu.

Mello tergelitik—tidak kuat.

"Aku mau kau—"

Telinga Mello terasa bising setelah Matt membisikkannya dengan hembusan napas panas yang menggoda.

Sangat berani sekali.

"K-Kau tidak serius kan Matt?"

Mello bertanya panik, namun Matt tidak menggubris dan justru semakin mengencangkan ikatan tali di pergelangan tangan Mello yang justru membuat lelaki itu semakin menjerit perih.

"T-Tunggu Matt, tunggu! Oke, aku akan melakukannya tapi bisakah aku menjadi pihak _seme_-nya?"

Mello membuat penawaran tapi kelihatannya Matt tidak berminat samasekali.

"Tutup mulutmu dan terima saja apa yang kuberikan Mells."

"TIDAK MATT! TIDAAAK!"

Satu jam penuh Mello meronta-ronta dengan posisi baru yang diberikan Matt kepadanya.

.

.

.

.

.

**Fin**

**A/N : **somehow, karena takut kebablasan, saya hentikan sampai sini saja ya. Baru pertamakalinya bikin MattMello. Biasanya saya lebih demen MelloMatt karena Mello itu FC saya. Tapi ya—mood mengalir begini dan saya lagi suka adegan semi-yaoi yang kesannya 'hampir' bondage. Dan karena kebetulan juga saya lagi seneng liat Matt seme—jadilah XD

Sekian fanfic MattMello ini. Judulnya saya ambil dari nama game. Bahasa Jerman XD _Danke!_


End file.
